Cursed Lion : Rewrite
by Red Anne Vane
Summary: Rewrite. A while after the crowning of the new Queens and Kings, Peter finds a near to death lion cub on the beach. He and his siblings take her in and nurse her back to health, but little do they know that their little lion cub is actually a female elf, Athena, cursed by the White Witch. Will poor Athena ever be reunited with her family? This is a rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so this is the first story I'm rewriting out of all my stories. **

**Hopefully, it will be better than the original. **

**I own nothing. **

**Ages: Peter: 15, Athena: 15, Susan: 14, Edmund: 12, Lucy: 10**

**Athena POV**

_Just keep walking! Just keep walking! _My tiny body was near to giving up on me. My stomach was aching with hunger.I can't remember the last time I ate. The grainy sand beneath my paws was getting into the little scraps I had gotten in the forest making them even more sore than they already were.

I had been like this for little over a year now. The White Witch had cursed me into this body; a tiny, helpless lion cub. Of course, she wouldn't have cursed me into something that was strong and powerful enough to attack. Really, I'm a 15 year old elleth. My name's Athena. My parents believe me to be dead.

I couldn't take it any more. I collapsed onto the sand that was still warm from the afternoon's sun, panting, and the full moon the only one who could see me.

It was only when I heard a small sigh from a person that I looked up. It was a blond boy, probably about my age and dressed in fine clothes, with a golden crown atop his head. The High King! Only the High King wears a golden crown.

I yowled as loudly as I could.

Nothing.

I yelped again, louder this time.

"What the-" the king looked around, balancing on the balls of his feet, as if he were making himself smaller and more protected in a battle, holding a sharp, glinting dagger in his hand.

Again, I yelped and this time his eyes landed on my tiny frame.

I saw him put away his dagger and move over to me.

"Hello there."

The king started stroking my head until he saw how thin I was. "Geeze, how did you get so thin?"

He picked me up and took off his red cloak to wrap me up in it, his body heat still lingering within the tightly woven fabric.

"Peter?"

A young girl's voice came from behind us.

"Lu, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you silly. What you got there?"

"A lion cub, but it's so thin I'm surprised that it's alive."

I felt like saying '_it_ has a gender and a name thank you very much' but the type of curse I was under stopped me from talking.

"Oh, the poor thing! Let's take it to the castle."

If any more of the conversation was carried on then I didn't hear it because I fell asleep, knowing I was finally safe.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I looked around the room I was in. It looked like an infirmary of sorts. I yawned and stretched, shaking my head, making my fur ruffling up slightly.

My paws were wrapped in soft bandages, almost like white socks and I could still feel my ribs sticking out but it wasn't as bad as it was a few days ago. Of course, me being the nosy elleth – or lion cup now – I always have been, I hopped down from the comfy bed and slipped out the door.

Walking down a lonely hallway with only a couple of doors along the way that turned out to be nothing more than broom cupboards I began to get bored. That was the problem with me, if I don't find something that interests me straight away, I quickly get bored and want something else to do.

Slipping through another door I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, were four brilliant thrones, sitting side by side, and in them sat the four Kings and Queens of Narnia. Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and High King Peter the Magnificent.

The four of them were talking softly, waiting for the members of their council to arrive.

It was Queen Lucy who saw me gaping at them first. She giggled and came running up to me, scooping me up in her arms, being careful not to be too rough. "Can we keep her Peter? Pretty please? I'll look after her I promise!"

The High King looked a little sceptical but came over to his sister, taking me from her arms, his bright blue eyes locking with my green ones as if he were searching for something in them before turning back to his sister, "Well Lucy, I don't mind as long as she doesn't cause to much trouble but it's up to her really, she might want to go off on her own or find her mother instead of staying here."

Queen Lucy pouted a bit and almost looked as if she were going to cry so I wriggled out of her brother's arms and leaped back into hers, rubbing my cheek against hers, purring softly. She giggled and hugged me close, "I think she wants to stay Peter! Please, please please!"

King Peter chuckled, before ruffling his sister's hair, earning him a 'Hey, it took me ages to get Lucy to sit still for me to do her hair Peter!' from Queen Susan, making him roll his eyes, "You don't look after her once and she's going to someone else, alright?"

Queen Lucy nodded, kissing my head before launching herself into her brother, wrapping her arms around him as I crawled onto her shoulder and then decided that her brother's shoulder would probably be more comfortable since he had the wider shoulders so I climbed onto his instead.

He sent me a side long look, "You are going to be more trouble than you're worth aren't you?"

I grinned and cocked my head to the side. Little did I know, but King Peter was going to be completely correct.

**Right, so that the first chapter redone. Personally, I think it's better.**

**What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the rewrite is here :)**

**Athena POV **

It had been a week since Peter found me on the beach. I had regained full health and managed to become my normal self, lioness cub and elleth – playful, cheeky, a mischief maker and very easily distracted.

Lucy and I had become best friends, wherever she was, I was – most of the time. Sometimes I liked to keep the meetings the kings and queens had more lively and exciting – since it was kind of obvious none of them looked forward to their meetings with the council. The times that I wasn't with Lucy I was normally keeping the High King company in his study as he worked his way through paperwork, though I really should learn to be a bit more careful, I think we've both lost count of how many books, piles or parchment, quills and lots of other stuff I've knocked over.

And since I couldn't talk to tell them my name, even though I tried to write it in the sand when we went down to the beach a few days ago, they gave me a cute name that they thought suited me. Lindy. How Edmund came up with it, none of us know. It took awhile to get used to it but I slowly accustomed to it. I mean, they couldn't go around calling me lion could they?

Right now me and Lucy were sneaking into Peter's chambers to wake him up. I was jumping up the many stairs, pausing once in awhile to wait for the ten year old queen behind me. I smiled at her slightly pink face.

"I don't know how Peter ever makes his way up these stairs every day. There must be a short cut somewhere, don't you think Lindy? I think that we should go look for one today."

I nodded my head and bounded up the last stairs and waited outside the chambers. Lucy soon joined me. We put our ears to the door and I could hear the king's deep breathing, still fast asleep.

Lucy looked at me and mouthed one… two… three… on three she pushed the door open and it slammed against the wall. She leaped onto her brother's huge bed and started jumping up and down, landing on his legs which looked rather painful for both her and Peter while I gently grabbed the clothes that were put out for him with my teeth and bounded up onto his chest before dropping them onto his face.

He groaned and pushed them away, "You, Lindy, are _definitely_ more trouble than you're worth."

I smirked to myself as I leaned down and rubbed my head under his chin, the one place I have found on the High King so far to be extremely ticklish.

"Lindy! Get off!" he squirmed, trying to push me away from him.

I grinned and bounced away after licking his nose and climbed up to perch on top of Lucy's head. Peter gave me a weird look, "She's mental Luce, completely and utterly mental."

Lucy giggled and hopped off her brother's bed, "Susan sent us to tell you that breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."

Peter nodded and yawned, "Alright, I'll see you down there."

Ten minutes later, found all of us digging into our breakfast. It was a weekend, which were the two days of the week that the Kings and Queens had off from their duties, though, Peter normally used the two days to do work anyway. But Lucy wasn't have any of that this week.

"Peter... can we go down to the beach today?"

"Of course you can Luce, but-"

"You're not doing any work today Peter, or tomorrow. The weekend is the only time we get off except for holidays and you always do work anyway!"

Susan looked over at Peter, "It's true Peter, you're only fifteen, you may be the oldest but as mum and dad would say, 'You're only young once, so don't waste the time your given for fun doing work'."

Peter sighed, a defeated look on his face, "Fine, and I suppose you'll want to go for a swim too, so you better go get your swimming stuff on."

Lucy squealed and hugged her brother tight, "Thank you!"

**Short, I know. **

**This story is really going off in a completely different way then the original was... ah well, it should be better, and more believable than the other one in later chapters. **

**Chapter three should be up soon BUT I am going back to school on Wednesday and I'm in a very important year for my exam results since they decide whether or not I can carry on at school in 6****th**** form which I'm hoping I'll be able to so updates may be slower, especially around November, since that's when my first exam is. **

**Well, what did you think? **


End file.
